1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable step for a boat swim platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational boaters enjoy spending time swimming around the back of their boats. Entering and leaving the water from the back of the boat often requires a swim ladder. Swim ladders typically provide a series of multiple, small steps between the boat and the water. Swim ladders known in the art include ladders that can be removed from the boat or collapsed for storage.
In addition to ingress and egress issues, space for standing or sitting on the back of the boat is often limited. To add space to this area of the boat, boat owners often attach swim platforms to the transom of their boats. These swim platforms are generally positioned above the surface of the water and provide a flat, level space on which users may sit or stand while the boat is stationary. Swim platforms also provide a level surface that swimmers may use to assist them in entering or leaving the water.